1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latching devices and more particularly to fasteners which are operable through rotation by a user for securing a door, panel or the like in a closed position relative to a corresponding frame.
2. Background of the Invention
Presently, there are a number of pawl assemblies known in the art which are operable by rotation of a shaft or the like for securing two panels or a panel against a corresponding frame. Generally, fasteners of this type include a latching pawl which is provided extending from a shaft disposed in the latch housing. In operation, rotation of the shaft corresponds with a movement of the latching pawl to its latched position. Generally, the fasteners of this type require varying degrees of rotation of the shaft for operation of the latch. One type are "quarter turn" fasteners which require a 90.degree. rotation for operation of the latch. Such latches usually consist of a housing, drive stud, spring and pawl which are installed within an aperture formed in a door panel. However, one problem with such prior art designs is that water, dust and other matter is able to pass freely through the latch and into the interior compartment of the door panel, thus into contact with the contents contained therein. Another problem is that the spring which is positioned proximate the top of the latch between the drive stud and the housing is required during operation to support the load which is being applied by the latch. This increased stress applied by the latch adversely affects the springs operation and durability. Another draw back is that the installation of such latches can oftentimes be a rather time consuming and complicated process for some individuals. For instance, existing designs require that the installer correctly determine the proper orientation for the pawl on the shaft during installation. Furthermore, the designs which have been developed in order to hasten the installation process have proven to adversely affect latch operation. In particular, some designs allow a mounting nut to be slid over the pawl and onto the housing in order to accommodate installation within a panel aperture. However, these prior art designs require either a necked down section in the pawl, which reduces the strength of the pawl, or an extra loop in the pawl, which is rather difficult to manufacture.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing and to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.